<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Can't Jerk Off While Handcuffed by bumbleflight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622534">You Can't Jerk Off While Handcuffed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumbleflight/pseuds/bumbleflight'>bumbleflight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, again i theres no plot fgadjkgds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:02:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumbleflight/pseuds/bumbleflight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn’t matter which hand he used. The chain was too loud.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L/Yagami Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Can't Jerk Off While Handcuffed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It didn’t matter which hand he used. The chain was too loud.</p><p>Sighing, Light rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. Even if L wasn’t lying next to him in bed, the constant surveillance he’d be under for the inevitable future made it hard for him to do anything of the self-relieving matter. It wasn’t like he really cared for Misa, or any girls for that sake, it was just something he did. Idiotic hormones that he supposed would go away with time, but for now, ravaged his mind.</p><p>God, he had more important things to focus on than his dick.</p><p>Light knew he was attractive, and he almost regretted not using that to his advantage while he was still free. He could have had any girl he wanted, it was just that none had appealed to him. None still did, to be quite honest, but it didn’t matter. Anything for a little bit of relief . . .</p><p>Glancing over at L, Light watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he slept. Damn that guy – Light knew he could do it now and L wouldn’t notice. Or even if he did, he wouldn’t say anything. But Light couldn’t. Even the chance of being caught made him feel like such a fool.</p><p>L was lucky. He didn’t have to deal with these sorts of thoughts, and Light wondered if he ever had. He couldn’t picture L with a girl, much less being amorous with one. No, this was a disadvantage only Light had to deal with.</p><p>Once he was God, Light swore he would kill every girl. Or every attractive one, at least.</p><p>Men, on the other hand . . .</p><p>Clawing at his face, Light bit back a groan.</p><p>No! He wasn’t homosexual. Just the intelligence of another man seemed more appealing than a simple girl, that was all. He wanted someone to match him in mind (and maybe body). Misa was pretty, obviously. She was a clothing model, and boys swooned over her slim figure. However, she just wasn’t what Light wanted. What he needed, really.</p><p>L, on the other hand – well, Light wasn’t <em>attracted </em>to him. But his intelligence was like no other, and Light couldn’t help but wonder what things would be like between them under different circumstances. What his body would feel like against Light’s.</p><p>Letting out a small huff of air, Light allowed himself to indulge in the fantasy. The room would be dark, and they’d be wrapped together, close. The sheets would be cold – and their lips hot. L’s breath on his neck, and his soft hair brushing against Light’s face. Light could almost imagine how L would sound – all strung out and breathless, and how he’d hold Light down into the mattress with his strong hands. How gentle his voice would sound against Light’s stomach, how he would press kisses tracing down his navel . . . and then further. How Light would tell him it was okay, and that he didn’t have to, and how L would insist. Soft, warm lips tracing up and down the length of Light’s -</p><p>“You can do it if you must.” L said suddenly, making Light gasp and draw back. “I can’t unchain us, but I can look away.”</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Light said evenly, trusting his voice not to reveal anything. “You’re speaking nonsense.”</p><p>Opening his eyes, L shot him a tired glance. “You’re eighteen, Light Yagami. It’s normal for someone your age. It’d be best for both of us if you just did it, so we can sleep.”</p><p>“Wh-What?” Light narrowed his eyes, backing up as far as the chain would allow.  “You’re being ridiculous. I don’t have to do anything, besides catch Kira.”</p><p>L sighed, shuffling closer. “My brain won’t work at full capacity if I don’t get rest. And I can’t fall asleep with you tossing and turning like that.” After a moment of silence, he added, “I could do it; if you’d like.”</p><p>“Do what?” Tensing, Light shut his eyes. Surely L wasn’t suggesting…</p><p>“I don’t have time for guessing games,” L yawned, looking bored. “So, yes or no?”</p><p>“I-I’ll just do it with Misa!” Light snapped, flustered. He rolled away so his back was to the other, trying to drown out his thoughts with reasoning. Why did L’s suggestion appeal to him? Was he really attracted to this man? “Don’t say things like that, L. It’s weird.”</p><p>“Misa would never let you do it while I’m there,” he explained. “And you’ll never be alone until you’re proven not to be Kira. And I can’t prove you’re not Kira unless my brains at full capacity, which it won’t be if I don’t sleep. Tell me if you need to stop,” L finished, before his oddly warm hands were making their way into Light’s shorts from behind.</p><p> Jerking slightly, Light forced himself to stay quiet. He wouldn’t dare let L know how affected he was by the gentle rubbing of fingers across his crotch. He wouldn’t let L know anything, or how similar this was to what he’d been imagining only moments before.</p><p>Circling his hand around a few times, the other man soon began gently squeezing, changing what was previously a petting into a massage. Forcing his breathing to stay at a normal pace, Light shut his eyes. He couldn’t believe his was happening. He couldn’t believe he <em>wanted </em>it to happen. Hormones like these had to be a weakness . . . but he couldn’t resist. Allowing <em>this </em>for one night would be fine, right? And this way, Light could get those horrible thoughts of sex off his mind, and focus on what was really important: proving he wasn’t Kira.</p><p>This would make him look more innocent, right? Feelings like these made him seem more human, and less of a serial killer (or at least Light hoped that’s what L would think). Plus, if he acted more attracted to L, maybe it would help prove his case. Kira wouldn’t do <em>that</em>, would he?</p><p>“You can, uh, keep going,” Light mumbled, unsure of how to convey his intentions. His usual arrogance seemed have evaporated, and he began to question his plan.</p><p>“Okay.” There soft sound of a cap being popped open, and then L’s hands were back on him, more wet than they were a moment ago.</p><p>“Wh-Why do you have <em>that</em> in here?” Light managed to stutter, and L huffed.</p><p>“To use on myself, of course.” He said, as if lube was a completely normal thing to have in a shared bedroom during a criminal case. “I’d never plan on doing anything sexual with a Kira suspect, though. However, after these last few nights, I must admit the thought had crossed my mind.”    </p><p>A Kira suspect!</p><p>“I’m not Kira!” Light repeated for what felt like the millionth time. “How many times am I going to have to – <em>nnhg!</em>”</p><p>All thoughts of Kira were immediately erased from Light’s mind as slick and nimble fingers wrapped around his cock, and he swore L let out an amused huff Light felt himself began grow hard after only a few gentle tugs.</p><p>“I’ll go fast, don’t worry.” L told him as Light shifted, letting his legs fall open a bit more.</p><p>“You don’t have to,” Light mumbled unevenly, looking down in embarrassment. “Or you can. Either way, it- <em>uh, </em>doesn’t matter to me.” Not trusting his voice any longer, Light fell quiet.</p><p>“Alright,” L replied, but Light swore he could feel him began to slow down, jerking him with more deliberate and slow movements. It wasn’t long before Light became restless of these small strokes, but in his defense, it had been a while.</p><p>The heat pooling in his stomach was growing warmer, and he needed more.</p><p>Seeming to sense his impatience, L shifted closer, closing the gap between them. Light opened his mouth to protest, when he felt the change of angle, and chose to stay silent. L really knew what he was doing, and it was annoying Light at how good he was.</p><p>Now with more leverage, the man began to move his hand faster, flicking his wrist with one hand and running his fingers through Light’s hair with the other. Unable to resist, Light pushed back into the hand on his head. He liked it when L touched him there.</p><p>“Oh?” L asked, and Light swore he could almost hear a teasing note in the man’s voice. “Does Light-kun like it when I touch him there?”</p><p>“<em>Ryuzaki,” </em>Light grunted, irritated at the other man’s tone. “It’s not like <em>that – mmph</em>.”</p><p>Deciding to experiment slightly, L grabbed a firm fistful of hair, tugging lightly which continuing to pump Light’s cock with the other. Light couldn’t help the breathy moan that fell from his lips as his hips twitched forward in arousal. It wasn’t his fault – it just felt so good. The hand on his cock was slick with lube, and the smooth glide over his hot skin was driving Light crazy.</p><p>Firm fingers held him tight, fucking him with the hole created by L’s fist. Light could feel the heat pooling in his stomach, and his muscles seeming tense more as the moments passed. Another hand tightened in his hair, yanking Light’s head back and exposing his throat. L’s thumb swiped over the head of his cock, and hot breath spread across the nape of his neck.</p><p>“Would a kiss be inappropriate?” Hot breath spread across the nape of Light’s neck as L asked the question, his usually monotonous voice under a slight strain. L thumb swiped across the head of Light’s cock, while his tongue pressed into the spot under Light’s ear.</p><p>Light’s eyes fluttered as another obscene noise escaped his lips, and he shoved a fist into his mouth. He was embarrassingly loud, and was making it obvious how much he craved L’s touch. Light didn’t want to seem desperate, but an unhappy whine from L made him rethink his decision.</p><p>“Is that a no?” He asked, seeming genuinely disappointed.</p><p>Light struggled to find words – his brows creasing as L’s hand kept a steady rhythm. He was so hard it hurt, and he could already feel his own arousal leaking onto the sheets. “Ryuzaki – It’s just . . . if you do that. I can’t last.” Light groaned in embarrassment.</p><p>“Already?” L’s hand stilled, and Light worried he’d done something to upset the detective. That was, until L sat up, yanking Light up as well by the chain that attached them.</p><p>“Ow! What are you –” Light shouted, watching as L got to his side of the bed, and then kneeling on the floor and pulling Light in front of him.</p><p>“No, put your legs on either side of my shoulders – Yeah. Like that,” L was mumbling something incoherent as he arranged Light on the edge of the bed. Light couldn’t keep his attention on anything but his dick, watching blurrily as L moved his legs apart, grabbed Light’s cock and – <em>Oh.</em></p><p>There was a sharp, sucking sensation right on the tip, and Light slapped his hands over his mouth as he cried out. That was L’s <em>mouth </em>on his cock, sucking and licking up and down his length. It was far hotter and wetter than L’s hand had been, and Light shut his eyes as his hips jerked up. It was too embarrassing to watch. He couldn’t believe L was doing this – doing this with <em>him.</em></p><p>Suddenly L swallowed around him, the muscles of his throat tightening, and Light couldn’t stop himself. Shouting an incoherent warning, Light tried to move away, but L’s firm hands kept him in place as he came down the detective’s throat.</p><p>Shuddering, Light felt his body grow hot and he groaned, riding out his orgasm as L continued to bob his head, jerking what he couldn’t fit in with his hand. It felt good – so good.</p><p>Watching through hazy eyes, Light focused on L as he jerked himself off, finish into his hand. After a few shaky breathes, the detective got up and climbed back into bed. When he noticed Light watching him he huffed, ruffling a hand through Light’s hair.</p><p>“There – now we can sleep.” L said, his hair a bit more messy than usual as he got under the blankets.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just a short bit of smut. thanks for reading !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>